


MODO'S SEARCH

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	MODO'S SEARCH

Throttle sat outside the Last Chance Garage on an old wooden crate and waited for Stoker to arrive. Stoker had radioed 5 days ago that he would be landing at the garage a bit later on that morning to help get the missing posters up around the city. It'd been more than five weeks since Kristin was last seen walking home from the ice cream parlor a few blocks away finishing off an waffle cone sundae with orange creamsicle ice cream in it. Then a few hours later, well past time for her to return home for supper, she never came home. Thinking she may have lost track of time at the ice cream parlor,Throttle went to the ice cream parlor to see if she was still there hanging out with her friends. Once he arrived at the ice cream parlor and found out she'd left hours ago, he went a few stores down to the toystore praying that she was playing with the toy train and had lost track of time. When he entered the store and greeted the aging store owner, he asked if Kristin was hanging around the store still. Then came the next blow: She'd left an hour before suppertime rolled around, so he left the toystore,got on his bike and getting on his cell phone, he called home to see if she'd arrived there yet. Only to be told that she hadn't arrived yet and he grew really worried. After hanging up with Vinnie, he called all of her friends to see if she was at one of their homes just to hear no from everyone. After hanging up with the last of Kristin's friends, Throttle put his helmet on and decided to head to the police station to sadly report a missing child. When he entered the police station,Toby Collins greeted him and asked why he had a long face. Summoning up his courage, Throttle reported Kristin missing since noon hour. Jumping into action, Toby sent out an APB to all available units to keep an eye out for a small seven year old wearing a dark blue sailor shirt and a navy blue school skirt, wearing navy and dark blue shoes with white socks and a school uniform dark blue sailor's cap with a thick gold stripe and black ribbon on the back on her head, a Pooh Bear watch on her right arm face laying on the inside of her wrist and two lockets on her neck and goes by the name Kristin Baitmore. After being reassured that Toby'd call if they found her, Throttle went out and got on his bike to head home where they all hoped,prayed and waited to have Kristin come barrelling in the door. As he went through his memories, a noise jerked him out of his day dream and he looked up to see Stoker standing infront of him and he stood up.

Throttle hears Stoker's ship land and the door open and Stoker exit then stands up and says: Thanks for offerin to help us out with these missing posters. 

>Stoker wraps his arm around Throttle's shoulder and says: That little angel is my _GOD DAUGHTER_! Of course I'd offer to come and help out,I'm worried sick about her! Any solid leads on her whereabouts yet? Does she have relatives that we can contact?

**We've contacted relatives _everywhere_ by every means of notification. Everyone's on the look out for Kristin. So far no ransome note telling us she's alright.**

****

****

**Stoker taps Throttle's chest over his heart and says:** What does this say?

 **Throttle fighting back the urge to throw his lunch up then sighs and says:** I honestly haven't got a clue right now.My heart says that just _maybe_ she's alive out there somewhere alone,cold,hungry,tired and scared to death. While my brain keeps saying that she's dead and gone to a better life.

 **Stoker:** Once we've plastered the city and Detroit with her picture, we'll head overseas by the transporter and try our luck there. Hopefully we'll have better luck over seas than we're having here. **(Picks up on Throttle's need to have a good sob and says)** Why don't you go on back to Kristin's place and go to the music room,turn the sound proofing on and sob yer heart out until ya feel better. No sense in makin yerself sick by swallowing yer sobs.

 **Throttle shakes his head and says:** Naw,I'm all sobbed out. Every time I see her picture,I start sobbing uncontrollably in the music room so no one will be disturbed at night. It's all out of my system, I think it's the food I had for lunch trying to come back up on me again. **(Feels his stomach lurch then finds an dark corner of the alley and with his hand over his mouth he hurried to the corner and threw up the sweet and sour mooshoo pork and chicken balls with rice and sweet and sour sauce until his stomach was empty and stood up wiping his mouth on his hankercheif and says)** That's the first time and the last time I ever order from that restaurant! No wonder we got sick! The food wasn't any good,but we were hungry and decided on Chinese food for lunch. Ugh now I do feel better.

 **Stoker nods and says:** Lets go on inside so you can get something to rinse your mouth out with and get something decent to eat say a pizza from Domino's? Pepperoni and Cheese pizza? Better than that sour Chinese food you guys had for lunch.

Both Stoker and Throttle head into the Garage where Throttle picked up the phone and dialed the number for Domino's pizza and orderd ten large pepperoni pizzas then hung up and a few minutes later,the pizza's arrived and Charley went outside to pay the delivery person and to take the pizza's into the house so they could eat. A few hours later,Charley,Terrence,Pike,Mac,Vinnie,Modo and Kristin's siblings were hard at work making piles of missing posters. Then once everyone had a pile of posters, they headed out to put them up every where in both Chicago and Detroit. A few hours later, Charley,Terrence,Pike,Mac,Vinnie,Modo, Kristin's siblings and Throttle all return and Stoker states his idea.

 **Stoker rolls his idea around in his mid for a moment then says:** Well, we've plastered both Detroit and Chicago with her image so now we need to split up and cover New Brunswick and Cape Breton Island. Who wants to go there? Throttle and I are transporting ourselves overseas maybe to Paris again to see if we have any luck there. She's got friends in France who are willing to help us look for her.

As the others paired off Modo and Stoker remained a team and watched as Throttle and Pike took Port Hawkesbury Cape Breton Island and Vinnie and Mac took New Brunswick and headed into the transporter bikes and all while Terrence programmed the transporter to transport Modo and Pike to the Transporter in Kristin's back yard in Port Hawkesbury Cape Breton Island so that they could cover her child hood neighbour hood,then Mac and Vinnie were transported to Kristin's other home in New Brunswick where they arrived in the transporter in Kristin's parent's private back yard so they could start their work in New Brunswick. Taking a deep breath, Throttle sent an email to Carla who lived in France to have her transporter rare and ready to recieve them from Chicago. Carla answered stating she was waiting for them to arrive. So once the go ahead was given, Throttle and Stoker backed their bikes into the transporter and a few minutes later, they arrived in Paris France in the large spacious back yard of Carla McCharlesston who greeted them.

 **Carla comes out of the house with a tray full of goodies and says to Stoker and Modo:** Bonjour! Here, have something to eat and drink so you won't pass out. Here give me a missing poster so I can fax it to the police station here in France.

Stoker hands Carla a poster and takes a tall glass of Gingerale off the tray and drinks it bringing up the gas that was making him feel sick and says: Now that's a powerful drink to bring up the gas from down below before it makes you sick.

Modo ,takes ahold of his locket,takes his helmet off,removes his locket,puts his helmet back on and opens his locket to stare at his daughter''s angeletic innocent face 

**Carla sits the tray down on the table beside Throttle then leaves the two gents alone for a few minutes goes into the house to fax the missing poster to her father at the police station and waits for a reply. Then a few minutes later, she comes out of the house with a smile on her face and says:** Well I've good news about Kristin.

 **Modo jerks his head up,relaces his locket back around his neck and says:** You know where she is?

 **Carla shakes her head and says:** Not exactly, but pappa says that he stopped a stray looking guy who had a young girl cowering in the backseat of a purple limo a few weeks ago, but he said that the guy claimed that the girl was his daughter who wasn't feeling very well,so he let them go but put a tracking device on the car and he says they stopped about three miles outside of Paris where he dumped his _"daughter"_ out of the car. Pappa also says that shopkeepers are often giving a small child free food and drink so she won't starve or dehydrate. **(Hears her father say something else over her cell phone and says)** Pappa says to go straight from here and follow this road then he'll meet you at the police station and take you to where the strange man dumped his passenger. **(Watches as Stoker and Modo roar off in a cloud of dust and calls out)** Bon voyage mon amie's!

A few minutes later, they arrived at the french police station where Carla's father escorted the two bikers to the area of Paris where the strange little girl was often seen.

 **Chester stops and says:** This is where the baker often sees her at night too scared to go anywhere. **(Turns and leaves Stoker and Modo at the site saying)** We'll look around the alley ways and you can look around here for her.

 **Modo gets a stray feeling that Kristin might be in an old abandoned store,gets off his bike,reaches into the top, pulls out a powerful flashlight and a bottle of water then says to Stoker:** I'm goin in to see if she's in there. If my hunch is right,she should be in there sleeping. **(Enters the dark,damp,stuffy and dusty old store and turns his flashlight on to search the dark areas until his beam hit something that looked familiar. Carefully making his way over to the small bundle on the floor, Throttle dimmed his light down a bit and shone it on the clothing,seen the overalls were white, probably from all the old flour that was on the floor and almost dropped the flashlight in relief as he thought he recognized the hairbow. Cautiously reaching out to touch the back of the child's head, Throttle didn't get a psychic shock and gently lifted her into his arms noticing how light she was and nuzzled her until she awoke saying as he used his bottle of water to wet hankie to clean her face off)** Kristin,babe you alright after all these weeks? **(Continues to clean off the caked on dirt and soot from the angeletic face until he'd completly removed every trace of dirt but didn't find any familiar faint scratches on the child's cheeks and silently groaned disheartedly that this child wasn't who he was looking for and allowed tears of disheartedness to slip down his cheeks as he looked down at the peaches and cream complexion face of the unfamiliar child he held silently thinking)** _How could this not be Kristin? My heart led me here, telling me that she was in here waiting for me to come and get her and it turns out to be a stray child that doesn't even resemble Kristin! How much longer until I find her? She's probably starving,sick and terrified out of her mind wanting to go home and just waiting for me to find her and take her home._

Small child starts to relax and moves closer to Modo who holds her close to him and starts to shake.

 **Modo gathers the child's small body into his arms and setting his flashlight on her lap, he stood up,carefully walked out of the store front into the daylight where he seen just how filthy she was. Once he was outside,he noticed the overalls weren't dark blue but purple,the sailor collar wasn't blue but white with pink cuffs and collar with the name Stacey Marie sewn on the inside. Feeling his heart break into a million pieces he read the last name and said:** Stacey Marie Charlesston? Carla's missing sister? **(Walks to an alley way and says)** Chester who has full custody of your children?

 **Chester stops looking,straightens up and says:** I do, why? Their mother only sees them about once a month.

 **Modo:** Is this little one yours by any chance?

 **Chester feels the wave of relief flood over him and says:** Stacey!

 **Stacey:** Pappa!

 **Modo sets Stacey on her feet to run to her father saying:** There ya go Stacey. Go on to your father.

 **Stacey:** Pappa!

 **Chester gathers his five year old daughter in his arms and says:** Stacey, what are you doing here? You're supposed to have been home days ago! Why are you here? Where's that louse of a mother of yours and that scuzz ball boyfriend?

 **Stacey:** They left to go back to their place to pack my stuff and their stuff to go to Italy.

 **Chester starts fuming:** Italy? She knows she can't take you out of Paris or France! It's the courts order, she can visit and take you for overnight stays but she cannot take you out of Paris or France! **(Removes his CB from his shoulder hook,radioes base and is greeted by his oldest son Trent and says)** Ahh Trent my boy, put out an APB for your louse mother and her boyfriend,she thinks she's taking Stacey out of the country to Italy.

 **Trent:** Italy? She knows as well as we do, Stacey Marie can't leave the country when she's with her or else she faces a nice long stay in prison. How is the little mouse?

 **Chester:** Scared,tired,filthy,hungry and wants to go home. Care to come and get your sister?

>

**Trent:** Sure, I'd love to come and pick her up. From there we'll go to my place where she can have a bubble bath with my cat who loves baths more than any other normal cat does.

****

**Chester gives his daughter a gentle shove and says:** Go and wait in the squad car for your brother to show up, he's gonna take you to his place,get you cleaned up and get you something to eat and some clean clothes and shoes.

****

**Stacey:** OK **(Heads out in the direction of the squad car when her brother showed up)** Trent!

****

**Trent opens his car door,steps out and catches Stacey in his arms and says:** Hey mousie mousie, how ya been?

****

**Stacey:** Hungry!

****

**Trent:** Isn't _Hungary_ a foreign country that's next to _TURKEY_? **(Smells the stench coming from his sisters clothes and says)** Phew! We'd better get goin and get you into a nice warm tub full of bubbles with your bathing partner and get these clothes into the washer to be washed then fluff dried. **(Walks around to the other side of the car,opens the passenger seat door and sits his sister down on the seat,pulls the specially designed safety belt across her chest and buckles it saying)** There we go, all nice and secured. **(Shuts the door and goes back around to the drivers seat,gets in,shuts the door and fastens his seat belt then backs out of the alley and heads in the direction of his house.)**

**  
** ****

**Modo, more determined than ever, goes all the way to the back of the alley way and resumes his search until he comes to a pile of crates that looked as if they were set up to hide something or someone and knocks each one down until he sees a familiar brown uniform back pack, a white skirt,a dark blue and gold sailor's cap and a dark blue sailor shirt with gold stripes and says:** Kristin? Please let it be you this time and not someone else's child. **(Sees the black buckle shoes on the girls feet and almost wanted to holler _"I FOUND HER!"_ but refrained and moved more crates out of the way,moves closer to the child then kneels down and takes a small hand in his,then suddenly gets the all too familiar psychic jolt through his body and says)** Kristin? Kristin,babe you alright after all these weeks?

****

**Kristin hears a familiar voice ring in her ears but thinks:** _No it can't be daddy, it's gotta be someone else who sounds like him or else this fever's playing tricks on me._

_  
_ ****

**Modo carefully lifts his child into his arms and touches her forehead and thinks:** _Yeoowch! She's hot! No wonder, she's running a fever!_ **(Speaks to Kristin in a comforting voice saying)** Kristin,can you hear me at all? Squeeze my hand once for yes and give a slack hand for no. **(Waits and feels her squeeze his hand once and says)** Are you alright after all this time with nothing to eat?

****

Kristin starts to relax and moves closer to her father who held her close to him and starts to shake from the lack of body heat due to her fever being so high and clutches the front of his vest for added security being rewarded with a kiss on the top of her head.

 **Modo in a soothing voice:** It's alright babe, I'm here now. **(Unscrews the cap of the bottled water and held it to Kristin's lips saying)** Here hon, drink this to keep from being dehydrated. That's it drink up. **(Holds the bottle for Kristin who greedily drank the entire bottle of water,then after the bottle was empty, he threw it into the garbage can and says)** There's no need to be scared anymore. Now that I'm here,no one's gonna do anything to you unless they have a death wish. **(Gathers Kristin's backpack,places her cap back on her head and sweeps her small body into his arms,stands and leaves the dirty alley and walks out into the day light only to see just how red Kristin's face was from her fever and says to Chester)** You've been a great help,but I think it's best we get her home,bathed and into bed until she's feelin better.

****

**Chester smells a over powering stench and says:** Ugh,what is that awful stench?

****

**Modo carefully guards his words and says:** Just the stench from sweating,not being able to bathe and from the rain that you guys have had.

****

**Chester nods and says:** Ohh, alright then if you're going to head on home,then I suggest you get going. That way when you return to your home, someone can look her over after she's had a bath and is put to bed.

****

**Modo carefully balancing Kristin's body in his arms,fastens her helmet under her chin and takes off, back towards Chester's home continously soothing Kristin:** Your dog's gone nuts looking for you as has everyone else.

****

**Stoker gets a whiff of the stench and says:** Plutarkian? **(Starts getting very angry as he says in a sweet voice as not to scare Kristin any more than what she already was saying)** LL's behind her kidnapping I know it! Who else besides us knows her alter identities? Only we know and his little weasle side kick's probably put two and two together and figured out that she's you know who. Didn't Carla say her father seen her cowering in the back seat of a _Purple Limo_? Only Limburger has a Purple Limo to match his purple suit! Did she drink the water to keep from becoming dehydrated?

****

**Modo nods and says:** Yeah,she drank the entire cold bottle, at least we don't have to worry about her being dehydrated, all we have to worry about now is her having to go to the bathroom before we leave or when we get home. Well when the others get a whiff of her clothes, he's gonna have a nice little riot goin on in his little tower and it won't be pretty.

****

A few minutes later, they arrived back where they started from and were transported back to Chicago where Terrence took one look at a sleeping Kristin and said to bath and put her to bed and he'd be there shortly to check her over. Carefully balancing the still sleeping Kristin in his arms,Modo and Stoker both backed out of the garage and headed towards Kristin's home where Stoker took out his copy of the house key,unlocked the door and let Modo who was carrying Kristin to enter first. Once they were inside the house, Throttle carefully went up the stairs to the room where he slept at night,untied and removed Kristin's shoes and socks, then her cap and when Stoker entered the room,he had him finish getting Kristin ready for her bath while he went and ran her bath water so she could be bathed and put to bed. Five minutes later, Modo turned around to leave the bathroom only to find Stoker cradling Kristin wrapped in a blanket in his arms in the doorway and wisely moved out of his way so he could get Kristin into her bathwater,get her bathed and into bed before Terrence and the others arrived. Ten minutes later both Throttle and Stoker had Kristin bathed and her hair washed. While Stoker pulled the plug out of the tub to drain the dirty bath water, Modo carefully lifted her up out of the tub and dried the exhausted and fevered Kristin off, helped her into her night clothes,brushed her hair out then tied it back with her,new clean hair ribbon then carried her into her room where he tucked her into her own warm safe bed while her dog and cat jumped up on the bed to lay beside their master who had been missing for five weeks to protect her from anyone they didn't like or know. Shortly after Kristin was tucked into bed, Stoker and Modo heard the door open and close. So Stoker went to the doorway to find Terrence coming up the stairs.

 **Stoker moves out of Terrence's way and says:** Kristin's tucked into bed waiting for you to check her over. Here,get a whiff of this and tell me if the stench is familiar to you in anyway. **(Hands Terrence Kristin's school uniform shirt to smell and says)** Smell familiar to you?

****

**Terrence gets a whiff of Kristin's clothes and says through clenched teeth:** Plutarkian on her clothes? There's only one stink fish on this planet who reeks like that! If he's hurt her then there's going to be a pretty little riot at Limburger Tower t'night and the ringleaders will be my brother,Mac,Throttle and Modo who are not pretty people when they're ticked off or when someone they care for is hurt or comes up missing and is found in a foregin country sick with a fever. How is she now?

****

**Modo finishes tucking Kristin into her bed with her ratty old teddy bear then comes out and says:** She's gone to sleep for the time being. Poor thing's exhausted and hungry, I'm goin downstairs to make her something to eat so she won't be running on empty. **(Leaves Stoker and Terrence upstairs with Kristin and goes downstairs to the kitchen where he makes Kristin a bowl of hot chicken soup for her supper.)**

**  
**

**Terrence enters Kristin's room and sees just how peaceful she looked while she slept,sat on the edge of her sleigh bed,opened his black medic bag and pulled out his stethoscope to listen to her heart then he pulled the covers down from her chest and unbuttons her top a bit then says as he places the ear pieces in his ears and the scope on her chest)** Hmm, her chest is clogged up,but the mucus will drain out eventually, her heart and lungs are fine nothing wrong there. **(Brings out his blood pressure monitor and checks Kristin's blood pressure saying as he pumped up the cuff and listens to her pulse)** Hmm, her BP's up a bit from this cold but not as high as it probably was before,meaning that the terror she was feeling has worn off now that she's back in familiar territory with familiar people caring for her. Poor thing's exhausted more than anything else. **(Removes the blood pressure cuff from around Kristin's arm,puts it away with the stethoscope then brings out his special light to check her throat and gently coaxed her to open her mouth saying)** Open wide hon so I can see if you're throat is sore or not. **(Sees his gentle coaxing had paid off and says)** That's good enough hon. **(Checks her throat and says)** Her throat's raw from crying and coughing so hard but she'll be fine after awhile. **(Moves on to check her ears and says)** Well,nothin wrong with her ears, they're in tip top shape. **(Puts his light away and throws his tongue depresser in the waste basket and pulls out his thermometer and sticks it in Kristin's ear and waits for the light to go from red to green and for it to beep. A minute later the ready signal went off and he removed it from Kristin's ear saying)** Hmm,she does have a fever and it's pretty high after being left untreated for so long. I'm gonna draw some blood to give to Mike to look at. That reminds me, I should call and let him know we found Kristin. He'll be worried sick about his grandaughter's whereabouts. **(Pulls out his cell phone and dials Michael Baitmore's home phone and is greeted by Shannen and says)** Hi Shannen, it's Terrence, I promised I'd call back if and when we found Kristin. Y-yes we've found her and she's here in bed sleeping off a fever. Whoa I can't say no to you you're her granparents,come over if you want. Is Mike there? He is? Could I speak with him for a minute? Thanks Shannen. **(Hears Michael's voice come over the line and says)** Michael, I've good news, Throttle and Stoker found Kristin over seas in Paris France in an alley way. Alright come over if you like, she's your grandaughter and I know you'll feel better when you've seen her. **(Listen to Mike then hangs up saying)** Well,her granparents on both her parents side of the family are coming over. But at the last minute Clint and Andrea were called in to work in the delivery room, someone went into labor earlier than anticipated, but Mike and Shannen are coming over and should be here in a few minutes. Mike's going to draw some blood so he can check to see if she's got a nasty virus or if she's just got a head cold.

****

**Mike comes up the porch and opens the door letting his wife in first then once he was inside they both headed up to their grandaugther's room where he sees Kristin sleeping soundly and almost collapses saying:** Oh thank god she's not dead! **(Walks over to his grandaughter's bedside where he reaches into the pouch he had buckled on before leaving, pulled out a turnique, a syringe complete with capped needle,a few wet wipes and some cotton. He then ties the turnique around Kristin's upper arm, opens one of the wet wipes and wipes it over Kristin's arm then dried it off, removed the cap from the needle and carefully inserted it into her vein and within moments he had a syringe full of Kristin's blood and removed it to replace it four more times before removing the needle with a piece of cotton pressed against the puncture to absorb the blood and placed a bunny and teddy bear printed bandage over the cotton then took the six syringes full of blood and shook them back and forth a bit to remove any air bubbles then placed them in his pouch again saying)** I'll get these to the lab for analysis to see if she needs to be hospitalized or not.

****

Kristin starts to stirr as her father's familiar voice registered in her ears but slept on due to exhaustion.

****

**Modo tucks the covers up around her throat and kisses her head saying:** Hey, I'll see you when you're up and awake alright? Sleep on, that's the best thing for you right now is plenty of sleep until your fever goes down and you're back on your feet. Sweet dreams hon and we'll see you later on if you're awake. **(Kisses Kristin's cheek and allows Sanri to kiss her then they both leave the room followed closely by Terrence and Stoker who closes her door half way saying)** I've seen her sick,but right now I'm begining to think that this is the begining.

****

**Terrence agrees saying:** Hmm, yeah yer right. This could be the onset of the mumps or the measles or chicken pox.

****

**Shannen shakes her head and says:** Sorry Terrence but she's already had the chicken pox when she was two. She was grumpy but she managed not to itch herself. After she was through with the chicken pox, the other kids caught it and now they're immuned to them. The only other sicknesses that she hasn't been through are the measles,the mumps,mono,strep and the flu. If she vomits sometime during your stay,then it's the flu. If Kristin wakes up and her adnoids are swollen then its either the mumps or mono. If she says her throat really really hurts then it's Strep Throat and she won't be happy,but she usually does as you ask her to do.

****

**Terrence agrees saying:** Oh right, she caught the chicken pox when she stayed with Pike for a few days while her parents did some business. Then Pike left to use the washroom and Jack looked after her and Rex at the same time making them instant friends.

****

**Shannen starts to laugh saying:** I wonder how Rex would react to seeing Kristin now that she's seven months shy of her birthday? **(Sighs and says)** Ahh,where does the time go when you seem to think that your kids are still toddlers and they turn out to be seven going on eight and two going on three and in kindergarted already. We're on call twenty four seven three sixtyfive with no way to know exactly when we'll be needed at the hospital. **(Hears her pager go off and says to Mike)** We'd best go home and get ready for work Michael, it's Terra's husband Trent, she's in labor now and the pains are twenty minutes apart meaning the baby's on it's way soon.

****

**Mike nods and says:** Mine's the OR again, seems my little friend's tonsils are rare and ready to be removed along with her appendix, so let us know how she's fairing from time to time. As for now we've gotta get to work, bye and good luck keeping the house quiet so she can rest! **(Leaves after his wife had stepped outside and heads to his home to lock up and be on their way to work)**

**  
**  
****

**Terrence agrees with what Shannen had said saying:** Hmm,y'know she's right. Kristin needs someone who has alot of time on their hands and isn't constantly engaged in a fight with the neighbours where she could sleep and recover from her cold. A place far away from city life where the air is fresh and clean with nothing to aggrivat her bronchitis.

****

**Modo picks up on Terrence's hints as to where Kristin should go to get some peace and quiet and says:** I'm not so sure Morcam's even home. I mean he's probably taken his family on an outing and isn't home.

****

While Kristin slept, her mind cried out for her father who answered her calls by opening the gates of time between the two worlds,ending up on Kristin's front porch where he rang the bell hoping someone was home with his child.

****

**Terrence hears the doorbell ring and heads to answer it to find Morcam on the other side and says:** Come on inside and let me go get Throttle from the kitchen. **(Heads back into the kitchen not knowing that Kristin had awakened and was trying to go down the stairs and tells Modo that Kristin's ancient father was there to take her home with him saying)** Morcam's here to take Kristin home with him.

****

Kristin hears her father's voice at the door,wakes up,holds her bear tightly,pushes the covers back,then slowly and carefully regardless of her fever gets out of bed and manages to walk out of her room to the stairs and slowly climbed down them watching as her loyal protectors bolted down the stairs to alert her father that she was out of bed.

****

**Bear and Silverbolt both tug on Morcam's cape to get his attention saying:** Lookit the stairs! Lookit the stairs!

****

**Morcam looks up from his daughter's compaion to the stairs, nearly has a heart attack at what he seen and darts up the stairs and scoops her into his arms in time to spare his daughter from falling down the stairs saying:** Oh my good god! Precious! What're you doing out of bed in your condition? You should be sleeping not trying to come down the stairs! **(Goes upstairs to Kristin's room,takes her heavy quilt off of her bed,wraps it around her body,leaves and carries her downstairs and waits for Throttle to come from the kitchen)**

****

**Modo comes out from the kitchen notices Kristin in Morcam's arms and says:** I could've sworn that we left her tucked into bed, how'd she get down here in her condition? **(Hands him a plastic bag full of children's tylenol for fever and says)** Go ahead and take her home with you. Here,this is to help keep her fever down when the cool cloths won't work. Kristin needs plenty of sleep and quietness that she can't get around here. She's running a fever and needs lots of attention.

**  
**  
****

**Morcam takes the bag from Modo's hand then looks down at his sleeping child and says:** The heart is a fickled thing,my boy,that's all I have to say. The heart is a fickled thing and she's a stubborn child who modles after her mother. I'm going to take her back home with me so that her mother and I can take better care of her and she can rest in a quiet peaceful house that doesn't have power tools in the garage to awaken her every minute. Come on honey,lets get you back home and into bed where you can sleep in peace and quiet for a change. **(Heads out the front door and through the time gate followed by Silverbolt and Bear and winds up back where he started from with his wife waiting at the door worried about their daughter as he says)** Precious has a fever and needs lots and lots of our TLC until she's up and on her feet again.

****

**Sanriea holds the door open and says:** So once again our gut feelings were right. She was calling for one of us to bring her home to rest. My poor baby's sick and had a bad experience,but now momma and pappa will take good care of you until you feel better. Yes we will. **(Kisses her daughter's hot forehead and says)** Whoa,she's really fevered. Well put her to bed and I'll bring up a bucket of pure clean cold water and a cloth to cool her down with.

****

**Morcam nods and says to his sleeping child:** Well Precious, lets get you upstairs and into bed shall we? **(Carefully walks up the stairs to Kristin's cool bedroom,nudges her door open,enters and lays her ontop of her covers that he pulled up and around her waist,then spreads her favourite blanket over top of her other blankets then kissed her head saying:** I'll put the crystal bell back by your side so you can ring when ever you want anything ok precious?

****

**Kristin:** mmmm. **(Feels her bed give way to the weight of her protector stretching out beside her and feels a familiar soft furry bundle curl up ontop of the dog and instantly goes into a safe peaceful dream knowing her protectors were there to keep her safe and call someone when needed.)**

**  
**  
****

**Morcam sees his daughter's dog and cat curl up with Kristin and says:** Well I'll just forget about that bell. Bear can come and get me if you need me. Now then,before I leave honey, is there anything you want?

****

**Kristin in a faint voice only Silverbolt and Bear could hear:** Yeah, a glass of ice cold water.

****

**Morcam looks at Silverbolt and says:** What'd she say?

****

**Silverbolt speaks to Kristin saying:** Do you want anything before you'r dad goes downstairs to get your siblings lunches ready?

****

**Kristin:** a glass of ice cold water.

****

**Silverbolt looks at the man of the house and says:** She said she wants an ice cold glass of water. She's thirsty from being so hot and sick.

****

**Morcam turns around and comes face to face with Sanriea who'd brought up several buckets of water and a glass of water that she gave to little Ashes to carry up and takes it from his youngest son and hands it to Kristin saying:** Here precious,sit up and drink this slowly so you won't get gas bubbles flaring up inside.

****

Kristin sits up and takes the cold glass of water from her father and slowly drank it,taking deep breaths between each drink until the glass was empty and she handed it back laid down so her father could tuck her back into bed so she could continue to rest.

****

**Sanriea sets the buckets of water down,then reaches into one of them to remove the cool cloth that she wrung out and laid over top of her daughter's fevered forehead,then ushered all of her children out ahead of her saying:** Alright, as for the rest of you, I believe you still have chores to do that belong to Krisitn who needs to rest and get better,so off with you, go on and try to do as good a job as Kristin does when she's doing her chores.

****

Ashes and Amber climb up on Kristin's bed 

**Bear looks over Kristin's shoulder and finds her little brother and sister on the bed crawling over and calls:** Sanriea, come and get Ashes and Amber before they wake Kristin who needs her sleep. **(Nips Silverbolt on the left paw saying)** Go and get her mother! Her brother and sister are going to wind up waking her up when she needs her sleep!

****

**Silverbolt jumps down off the bed,opens the semi closed door wider and goes into the hall and tugs on Sanriea's dress saying:** Sanriea, come and get Ashes and Amber before they wake Kristin who needs her sleep.

****

**Sanriea doubles back into her daughter's room,sees her twins on Kristin's bed and says:** Oh dear lord, they'll wake her up and she's sick! **(Goes to the door way and says to Bear)** Go and get Morcam up here. I'll try and get them off her bed before Kristin wakes up. **(Watches as Silverbolt goes downstairs to retrieve her husband and enters Kristin's room, quietly walks around the otherside of Kristin's bed and picks up little Ashes saying in a hushed voice)** No honey, sissy needs her sleep. She feels yucky and needs to rest while she can. You can play with her when she's feeling up to it. **(Hears her husband's foot steps in the room and says)** Shh,she's still asleep. You take Amber Kristin and I'll take Ashes James.

****

**Morcam carefully leans over his sleeping daughter to take his youngest daughter in his arms saying:** Come on you two little rug rats. It's nap time for the both of you so you won't be so tempted to crawl all over Kristin who's trying to sleep off a fever. **(Follows Sanriea out of Kristin's room and into the nursery where they strip the twins down to their tshirts, socks and diapers then lay them down in their soft cribs and gave them each a bottle of ice cold water to drink to ward of dehydration then says)** I think it's best that the rest of the kids have a nap in lighter clothing. It's too hot to do any chores right now, they can do the chores when later on when it's much cooler outside.

****

**Sanriea nods and says:** I agree with you darling, lets go down and get lunch on the table for the rest of the troops,these two trouble makers have already been fed their lunches so they're good to go for their naps.

****

**Morcam nods and says:** They're all downstairs eating their lunches so I'll go down and tell them to come upstairs and change into something cooler and lighter so they can take a nap. **(Goes downstairs and into the kitchen where he informs his other children of the plan to do the chores after the sun's heat had worn off and that since post lunch classes had been cancelled due to the heat, they were to go upstairs,change into something light and comfortable then lay down and have a nice long nap with the curtains closed.)**


End file.
